1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a wind power installation comprising a flight warning light arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
As general state of the art in that respect attention is to be directed to WO 01/86606, WO 97/29320, U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,985, GB 2 315 123, GB 1 383 653 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,190 and the applicable regulations covering the operation of flight warning light arrangements in relation to high buildings, in particular wind power installations.
There are various alternative configurations in relation to those flight warning light arrangements, usually the flight warning light arrangements are in the form of what are referred to as ‘flashing lights’ so that the result afforded is a ‘winking light’ which is distinguished by a given duration of being lit up (light phase') and a corresponding ‘dark phase’ in which the flashing lights are switched off.
Those flight warning light arrangements also serve in particular for orientation purposes for air traffic so as to avoid an aircraft colliding with a wind power installation. The flight warning light arrangements are also used in relation to offshore wind power installations in order reliably to prevent a collision between an offshore wind power installation and a ship or another marine craft. In this situation, the wind power installation acts as a lighthouse for such ships, warning them to stay a certain distance away.
Constant activation of such a flight warning light arrangement might be a problem precisely at night, particularly when the wind power installation or a group of many of them—referred to as a wind park—is or are disposed on land and the wind power installations are in the proximity of a town or occupied houses. Many residents may feel themselves to be disturbed by the flashing lights. Wind power technology as such may also acquire a negative image in that respect.